To You I Belong
by Bulma15
Summary: Bulma has memories of her and Vegita before their wedding


To You I Belong is performed by B*WITCHED. I don't own Dragonball Z or this song.  
~Bulma15~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~TO YOU I BELONG~  
  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it, her dream had finally come true. She had her prince, a son, and she was about to get married. Just 3 month ago, Vegita had returned home from the Cell Games, Earth was finally safe thanks to Gohan, and the other fighters.   
  
~3 MONTHS PRIAR~  
He had flown to her balcony window, and looked at her putting their son to bed. He smiled to himself. The smile soon turned to his usually scowl. "What if she says no?" he asked himself. Bulma turned quickly when she heard the balcony door opening slowly.  
"Veg..Vegita? she asked curiously.   
"Of course its me woman."  
"What happened out there? Are you okay?" Bulma didn't know what to think, should she run to him and thank kami he was alive or should she not even bother, knowing that she would just get a mean look in return.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said.  
"Is Trunks okay?"(mirar trunks)  
"Yes, he's fine too. Bulma I want to talk."  
"About what Vegita?"  
"Do you remember when, before the brat was born, you were talking about some human custom? Marriage, I think you called it."  
"Yes..." Bulma said beginning to smile.  
"Well to me we are already bonded, on my planet."  
"Vegita, this isn't...."  
"My planet, I know, you always say that." Vegita stated.  
"Oh..." Bulma said kind of embarrassed.  
"Well I thought about it and I decided that if you really want to and need to, I will do this wedding thing for you."  
"Oh, Vegita..."  
"I also have this, you kept asking for one." Vegita said dropping a diamond ring into Bulma's shaking hands."  
"Vegita... Of course I'll marry you." Bulma said running into his arms, almost knocking him down.  
  
"Bulma snap out of it" Chi-Chi said impatiently.   
"Sorry" Bulma said smiling  
"You have a half hour" Chi-Chi said. "I'm glad she found her Prince." Chi-Chi said to herself. "She deserves it"  
"Ok" Bulma said, slipping into more memories.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rain fell down  
You were there  
I cried for you when I  
Hurt my hand  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dammit!!! Bulma cried out. She had been working on an experiment, and it blew up in her hands. She wanted to cry for help to Vegita, but they had just had a huge fight. Pulling back tears, she had no choice.  
"Vegita!" she screamed.  
"You don't have to yell, I'm right here woman." Vegita looked at her, she looked hurt but he couldn't tell why. "What's the matter? He said in a calmer voice. Bulma held out her hand to him. He looked down and saw the bloody hand.  
"Is that all?" he said almost laughing at her.  
"Shut-up it really hurts Vegita."  
"Well I guess it would for a weakling human like you." He said. Looking at her he saw that she was really hurt and this wasn't' helping.  
"I'm sorry Bulma"  
"No your not" Bulma said holding back tears for his words and her hand.  
"Come here."  
Bulma hesitated but went to him. Vegita picked her up, and flew her upstairs into the bathroom. He went to the medicine box and got the things he needed. He himself had hurt his hand many times during training, and learned to fix them on his own.  
"Hold still"  
"It hurts."  
"I know but if you hold still it will hurt less."  
"Fine." Bulma kept whimpering while Vegita finished wrapping her hand.  
"See, it wasn't too bad now was it." He said smirking at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma smiled to herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. She and Vegita never acted like they were in love in public, a few awkward glances here and there, but that was all. Everyone knew about Trunks and that Vegita was the father, and nothing more. Then Vegita came out and proposed to her, and everyone got a shock when they told them about the wedding.  
"Oh, Bulma dear," her mother exclaimed. "Dear, Trunks is crying out there and Vegita can't get him to be quiet."  
"Bring him in here mom, I'll take care of it."   
"Ok dear." Two minutes later her mother came in and handed Trunks to her.   
"Just call me when he is settled" her mother said leaving.  
"What's the matter Trunks" Bulma asked.  
"Gurrgle Gurggle" Trunks responded.  
"You just wanted to see mommy, is that it Trunks."  
"hehehehe" Trunks laughed his little baby laugh.  
Bulma smiled looking down at her son. She still remembers the night that Trunks was conceived. That awful stormy night finally brought her and Vegita together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Storm a-rushing in   
Wind was howling  
I called for you, you were there  
  
Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bulma screamed as the thunder got louder and the lightning was brighter. She hated thunder-storms, in fact she was terrified of them.  
"This is just great," Bulma thought to herself. Her parents had left for a 2 week seminar for Capsule Corps, and about an hour after they were gone the storm hit. "AAHHHHHHH" she shrieked again this time louder."  
"Bulma stop screaming, you are so annoying."  
"No, I don't want to be alone. I hate this stupid storm."   
Vegita turned to leave.  
"No, stop wait Vegita."  
"What!!"  
"Please...stay with me tonight." Bulma waited for the yelling.  
Vegita paused for a moment and was about to say no, when he looked into her eyes and saw the fear.  
"Fine." He said roughly.   
Bulma was surprised with his answer but she was happy. Now she wouldn't have to be in the storm alone.  
~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegita was still in the corner meditating, and Bulma was trying to read a magazine but couldn't concentrate. She crawled up to Vegita and tried to get his attention.  
"Vegita, Vegita........."  
Vegita kept meditating showing no reaction to Bulma's questions.  
"Vegita....VEGITA!" To Bulma's surprise Vegita opened his eyes looked down at her, then pulled her close to him and kissed her. This wasn't the first time they kissed, but it caught her by surprise. Vegita slowly let her go.  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
"I had to shut you up somehow." He snickered.  
"VEGITA." She screamed elbowing him in his side.  
Vegita started laughing at her. "That almost kind of hurt woman."  
"Stop it."   
"You know that I'm just fooling around." Vegita said pulling her to him again.  
"What are you thinking about?" Bulma asked curiously.  
"Nothing" Vegita answered picking her up and heading toward the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma left the memory behind when she heard knocking on her door.  
"Come in"  
"Bulma dear, I'll take Trunks now. It's time to go." Her mother said.  
"Ok mom." Bulma said kissing Trunks on the head before handing him to her mom.  
"Are you ready Bulma?" her father asked.  
"Almost" she said looking at the view from the balcony one last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beside the sea   
When the waves broke  
I drew a heart for you in the sand   
In fields where streams   
Turn to rivers  
I ran to you, you where there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier that day, she and Vegita where on the beach near the church. Watching the waves wash up to the shore, and going back out again. Vegita held Bulma close to him, as if he would never let go. She bent down and drew a heart in the sand, and watched as the waves came and washed it away.   
"Did you see what happened to that heart?" Vegita asked.  
"Yes, it got washed away."  
"My love for you will never do that, it will always be there. I might not show it but I do love you Bulma."  
"I love you too Vegita." The two embraced in a kiss before her parents came out to get her.   
"I'll see you in awhile." Bulma said.  
Vegita nodded in agreement as Bulma went inside to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whenever dark turns to night   
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong  
  
I ran to you, you were there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Bulma" her father urged.   
"Ok" she said. "I'm ready." Bulma took a deep breath as the doors opened and the wedding march began to play. She looked down the aisle and saw Vegita twitching in his tuxedo. She couldn't help but laugh a little. With that she and her father began to walk down the aisle.  
"She looks so beautiful." Chi-Chi said to Goku. (Authors note: I know Goku didn't survive the Cell Games but I want him in the story.)  
Goku smiled, he was happy for his friend, and was glad that Vegita found someone to love. Yamcha on the other hand sat scowling at Vegita and looking at Bulma. "I can't believe I let her get away. Now monkey-boy over there has her."  
Mrs. Briefs was holding Trunks who kept giggling. "Look Trunks, its mommy." Mrs. Briefs said pointing toward Bulma.  
They got to the alter, and Mr. Briefs gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek, and handed her to Vegita. "Take care of her." He said to Vegita. Vegita just nodded acknowledging Mr. Briefs request.  
"Why are you crying Bulma" Vegita said noticing her tears.  
"I'm happy."  
"No, you're just strange"  
"ha ha ha very funny" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whenever the dark turns to night   
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The priest began the ceremony, and soon they were at the part Bulma hoped Vegita would take seriously.   
"Do you Vegita take Bulma to be your wife?"(Authors note: I'm not going to do most of the ceremony because I don't know any of it.)  
"I do" he said triumphantly.   
"Do you Bulma take Vegita to be you husband?"  
"I do" Bulma answered.  
"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
With that Vegita pulled Bulma to him and gave her a strong passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her down the aisle with everyone cheering for them and throwing rice at them. They got outside and everyone congratulated them.  
"I'm so happy for you guys" said Goku. Chi-Chi stood next to him with Gohan and their new son Goten.  
"Hey" said Yamcha shyly. "I just wanted to say Congratulations."  
"Thanks Yamcha," Bulma said. Yamcha wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but was interrupted by Vegita and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
"So where are you two going for your honeymoon" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
"Honeymoon?" Vegita asked.  
"A honeymoon is a place where the wedding couple go after the wedding, to be alone." Mr. Briefs said.  
"Oh." Vegita said.  
"It's okay Vegita we don't have to go anywhere." Bulma said. "I have to take care of Trunks anyway."  
"No, I have a place I can bring you." He said picking her up.  
"But what about Trunks?"  
"Don't worry dear, we will take care of him for you." Her mother said.  
"Ok ............." She didn't get to finish because Vegita blasted off into the sky leaving all the guests waving good-bye.  
"Where are we going this time?"  
"You'll see when we get there."  
"Ok" she said embracing him tighter as they flew off into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To you I belong.  
To you I belong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
